


KLANCE HEADCANONS

by garnetflames



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, headcanons, klance, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetflames/pseuds/garnetflames
Summary: Just some drabbles of my personal Klance headcanons.if you have any suggestions, please leave them down in the comments in the chapters or just message me privately or on my board.I will try and update this every day or every two days.





	1. Date Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> next set: domestic headcanons  
> date it will be out: 10/19/18 or 10/20/18
> 
> headcanon sets as of now:
> 
> *date headcanons*  
> *flirting & love headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some drabbles of my personal klance headcanons  
> if you have any suggestions, please leave them down in the comments in the chapters or just message me privately or on my board  
> i will try and update this every day or every two days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next set: domestic headcanons  
> date it will be out: 10/19/18 or 10/20/18
> 
> headcanon sets as of now:
> 
> *date headcanons*  
> *flirting & love headcanons*

*Keith would offer to pay for the date but Lance would have to refuse the offer until their argument was pointless and Keith would end up paying for it as he planned in the first place.

*Both Keith and Lance would be trying to make a move on each other no matter the situation.

*Lance would get competitive if they were to go to a carnival or a fair.

*Keith would try to win a stuffed animal for Lance and possibly vice versa to one-up each other.

*Keith calling Lance "Babe" for the entire date and would just flash his smile. 

*Both spooning each other and falling asleep in each other's arms 

*Keith staring into Lance's eyes and describing the color and comparing it to the ocean and the night sky

*Lance just wrapping his arms around Keith and making him feel safe

 


	2. Flirting & Love Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some drabbles of my personal klance headcanons  
> if you have any suggestions, please leave them down in the comments in the chapters or just message me privately or on my board  
> i will try and update this every day or every two days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next set: domestic headcanons  
> date it will be out: 10/19/18 or 10/20/18
> 
> headcanon sets as of now:
> 
> *date headcanons*  
> *flirting & love headcanons*

*Keith flirts with Lance and Lance fucking EXPLODES meanwhile Pidge in the background: lance.exe has stopped working

*Lance and Keith are out at a bar and there's this girl who starts to flirt with Keith. Lance is having none of it and starts to get REAL jealous. And then Keith is just standing there very uncomfortable with a jealous Lance next to him. Keith finally annoyed exclaims: "I'M GAY!" And the girl and Lance just start at him like: O.O

*Lance loves to play the guitar and one evening, he was feeling homesick is in the mood to play his guitar. He is in his room and he is taken away from where he was to memories of his family, his parents, his siblings, his niece and nephew. And then he starts to see his memories with Keith and smiles. Lance is interrupted by a couple of knocks on his door. The door opens and Keith is there wrapped in his blanket. "Is it alright if I stay here? I can't really sleep." Lance motions him to come in and Keith sits down beside him. "Nice bed hair, mullet." Keith laughs and they both spend the rest of the night remembering home. 

*Keith doodling hearts with his name and Lance as Taylor. Boys have crushes on boys nothing wrong with that at all. Keith is always talking about Taylor and Lance overhears. "Who in the heck is TAYLOR?" One day, Keith leaves a note on Lance's desk and Lance sees it. Lance opens it and it addressed to Taylor. "Okay, who is TAYLOR?" Keith sits in his desk, covering his face like: O.O

*When Keith feels cold, he steals Lance's jacket and wears it around the castle. Lance just smiles and watches Keith from afar. Keith plays with the sleeves since they were longer than his arms and just hugged himself. lance.exe stopped working again

*Lance throws his head onto Keith's lap and looks up *angelically* at Keith, "Keith, tell me I'm pretty." Keith rests his hand on Lance's cheek and smiles lovingly at him. "You're pretty fucking annoying that's what you are."


	3. Domestic Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some drabbles of my personal klance headcanons  
> if you have any suggestions, please leave them down in the comments in the chapters or just message me privately or on my board  
> i will try and update this every day or every two days
> 
> next set: text headcanons  
> date it will be out: 11/08/18
> 
> headcanon sets as of now:
> 
> *date headcanons*  
> *flirting & love headcanons*  
> *domestic headcanons*

Lance tries as hard as possible to sleep in for as long as possible.

This is a difficult task considering Keith is an early riser he doesn't even need an alarm he just naturally wakes up at 7 to work out or whatever.

One time lance tried to wake up early enough to surprise Keith with a birthday breakfast-in-bed, but of course, Keith didn't get the message to sleep in and was already awake. 

When Keith needs comfort and can't get any words out, Lance lets him hold tigre—he might be old as hell but he is soft—and just talks to him about anything until Keith feels better. 

They have matching red and blue mugs with cute lions on them.

Keith sleeps on the left side of the bed but always manages to roll all the way to Lance's side by the morning. Keith also has death grip when he's asleep, so Lance had to buy him a body pillow for those nights when lance just wants to sprawl out.

Some nights they like to sleep outside on the back porch so they can see the stars together, and they make their own constellations. When the Bad Thoughts hit lance, Keith just stays with him, cradles him, strokes his hair. Keith's blunt honesty is a solace whenever Lance splits. 

When Lance dissociates, Keith finds a simple activity for them to do together to coax him back like watching crap tv or going for a drive with the windows down. 

Lance wakes up earlier to make Keith some breakfast and Keith later wakes up to find Lance making some eggs and bacon, hugs him from behind and kisses the crook of his neck. Keith smiles and just watches him continue to cook. 

Keith gets angry when Lance steals his slippers from him and chases him around their house to get them back. 


End file.
